Ace Grit
by ariblack10
Summary: Ace Grit is six years old and going to Hogwarts. he meets up with Dan and shun and the golden trio, gets push around by Draco and uses magic, but the Vexos are on the return and he's their first target. not to mention the dark lord is after harry potter, who along with Ron and Hermione are now brawlers and part of the resistance
1. diagon ally

**I do not own Harry potter or bakugan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: diagon ally<p>

I walked into the den and there sat a white owl at our door, it had a letter on its foot "mommy, daddy, there is a owl at the door" I said, they just looked at each other and mommy said

"Ace hon. let it in"

"I'm not letting that thing in! they have flea's" daddy got up and looked a little mad he let the owl in and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me over his knee, daddy brought the paddle to my butt a few times hard then put me down, he doesn't like it when I back mouth but I can help it, I'm used to living alone.

"mad-eye, don't do that, you know he's not used to this life yet, he's used to having to fight people to stay alive, so he's going to back talk us, and Ace, that's a Hogwarts owl" mommy said scolding daddy I started squalling and jumping into the air

"That'll be enough of that, Ace, go get dressed and after breakfast we can go to diagon ally" daddy said his magical eye turning around to fAce me that thing could creep you out sometimes, it can see through an invisibility cloak trust me I've tried to sneak past him with one, only got myself grounded for trying

I ran upstairs to my room and tripped on a bunch of my toys you see I am six years old and I should not be going to Hogwarts till I am eleven, I also have very wired powers, well there not powers to me they're a curse I can control ice and snow and I have infinite strength at only six, I stripped off my shirt and put on my 'my sister ate my homework' shirt and a pair of jean shorts and grabbed my sandals for mommy to help me put them on and I ran down to the table and mommy handed me toast and blueberries and sugar with juice after I got done we flood to diagon Ally

"So Acer, where do you want to go first" Daddy said

"Oliveder's wand shop" I said bumping into a boy on accident "oh, I'm sorry" I said though I was the one that fell down

"It's alright, are you starting Hogwarts to, I'm Ron" he said

"Hello, I'm Ace, Acer Grit"

"Going to the wand shop"

"Yea" I said and we walked in together, I found out his older brothers that were also getting their supplies for their second year and fifth year. Fred and gorge were the second years and Percy was the fifth year. Mommy and daddy were already talking to Ron's mommy

"ah, two, first years I take it you two are friends" Mr. Oliveder said then looked us over when he got to me he said "aren't you a little small for eleven" I giggled "so you must be the mighty Acer grit then, Dumbledore told me a six year old was going this year, so who is first" I nudged Ron, Mommy had stopped talking to his mommy, Ron was given twelve wands before he got the right one "twelve inch dragon scale core, it's strongest in hex's" I stepped up to him and he gave me the smallest one's he could find finally he stared the bigger ones "twelve inch, unicorn hair core, it's strongest in defense" then mommy and Ron's mommy paid

"most first years go to the wand shop first, like us and you, so Ron still hasn't got any of his stuff" Percy said in a 'I'm in charge' voice mommy and daddy gave me all of my money so I could buy my stuff and Ron's mommy gave Percy the money

"Let's go to the robe shop" Ron said it started getting crowded so I grabbed Fred's hand till we got into the shop there was a blond boy I hopped in line after Ron

"Well it look's the weasely's have upgraded from hand-me-down's" the blond said then saw me "I'd say you are way too young to be going to Hogwarts"

"Age is just a number, blonde" I said sweetly and smiled, he glared at me

"Well aren't you too sure of yourself, pipsqueak"

"I'm not to sure of myself, I'm just stating what's obvious" I said in my authority prince voice. And the blond was called up then after we got done there we were laughing as we walked down to the book shop I held on to Ron's hand we got our books and headed to the pet store after they had to drag me away from the quttach store, in the pet store there was a little black owl, he was so cute

"He's that last one we got" said the manger said

"I'll take him" I said and paid for him "I'm going to call you midnight" after we got done there we went into a muggle thrift shop just because I saw something and started pulling so hard that they had to come and I got a replacement string pack for my guitar, a new pair of headphones, a new battery for my laptop, and a cute flush ninja

"Hey Ace, we should get friendship bracelets" Ron said as he picked out the guy ones and got them

"Where did mom say to meet them" Percy asked

"my mommy and daddy said at the ice cream shop" I squealed and we walked there, I had also bought a 'Hogwarts a history' book and I was going to read it when we got home "mommy" I yelled breaking gorge's grip and running over to my mommy I was still holding my book

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading, please no hurtful negativity, and please rewiew. thank you and have a Wolf packful day. Awooo<strong>


	2. percival

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bakugan. **

**Last time I forgot to mention the changes I made to Ace, so instead of being sixteen like he is in the cartoon, he is a six year old orphan prince and his full name his Acer, he has super steagth and is a smart Alec and I've given him the nickname hot-shot, now with no further ado on to Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Percival <strong>

"Look what else I got" I said showing them the really big book.

"Hogwarts and history" Mommy read.

"Isn't that book a little big for you sport" daddy said

"Maybe, but I want to be like the other kids" I said we were at home now.

"Of course you do Ace but you have to face it, you're only a six year old, how are you going to make friends, or fit in, how are you going to do the things that they do, how about dealing with the bullies" Percival said.

"Look Mr. Questions, I don't know what I'm going to do yet and if you haven't noticed I made a friend already. So stop asking yakking and let me figure this out, or I'm going to hurt you".

"You are all bark and not bite, Ace, the only thing dangerous about you is your mouth, and your mighty ego" Percival said.

"Grrr" I opened my book, mommy and daddy were laughing.

**'Hogwarts was ****founded**** around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: ****Godric Gryffindor****, ****Helga Hufflepuff****, ****Rowena Ravenclaw****, and ****Salazar Slytherin****. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about ****blood purity****. Slytherin wanted to admit only ****pure-blood**** students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the ****Chamber of Secrets****. When his own true heir, the ****Heir of Slytherin****, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber and unleash a murderous ****basilisk**** to purge the school of all ****Muggle-born**** students. **

**About three hundred years after the school was founded, the ****Triwizard Tournament**** began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beaux batons, and Durmstrang. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards and witches of different nationalities to meet and socialize. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued**

**HOUSES OF HOGWARTS**

**GRIFENDOR, is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry the house colors are deep red and gold, and the house are symbolized by a lion. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the ****Fat Lady****. In order to get into the common room, Gryffindor students must say the correct password. It is founded by Mr. Gryffindor; the house ghost is nearly headless nick'**

"Baby its bed time" mommy said and I went and got in the bed. I was so excited for tomorrow and ticked off at Percival

* * *

><p><strong>and there we go chapter 2, I know it's short, the next one will be longer, plese put in your HOWL by reviewing <strong>


	3. on the train

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bakugan,**** now with no further ado on to Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: on the train <strong>

"Ace, time to get up… you're going to miss the train" mommy said I had never got up this early before. I put on my brawling clothes and got Percival and my gantlet, it was six by the time it was seven I was just getting on the train I found Ron and a boy I did not know, oh my God it's Harry potter, I couldn't reach the door handle. So Ron let me in and helped me up on the one of the seats

"You're Harry Potter" I said

"Yes"

"Cool" I said and looked out the window

"Harry, that is Ace, he's Six" Ron said then the trolley came by and Harry got the whole thing, I fell asleep in Ron's Lap when a girl came in, I woke up to a

Holly shit" from Ron

"Hey! Don't say that word around me!" I yelled falling off the seat "owie!" I had landed on my arm

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, have you by any chance seen a toad, Neville Longbottom has lost his"

"No, but I'll tell you if I do, uh... I don't know what they look like, I've never even heard of them before" I said "I'm Ace by the way Acer Grit, I'm only six"

"They look like a frog just bigger, Ace" Percival said coming out of my pocket Ron, Harry, and Hermione gapped at him

"w-what is that" Ron said

"I don't think I've ever read anything like that" Hermione said Harry was speechless

"This is Percival and he is my partner bakugan, he saved my life two years ago we haven't left each other's sides yet" I said

"Nice to meet you, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter" Percival said "Ace the blond boy is coming"

"Ah, Vexos" I said

"Ace you shouldn't swear"

"Grrr"

"What did I tell you about growling at people and bakugan?"

"Grrr"

"Get off the ground" he said I got up and jumped on to the seat when the door slide opened

"I'm surprised you can get up there, blueberry, since you're so small, did you have Weasely put you up there"

"Grrr" I said

"Don't you know it's impolite to growl at people" he said "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said to Harry

"so I've been told, but you should know that I grew up on the streets until my parents found me, I could probably kill someone before they can blink, I'm a master bakugan brawler" I said getting up in his face he pushed me back and turned back to Harry "Grrr"

"Malfoy, leave Hot-shot alone" a voice said pushing in behind Draco, that voice I know it, it's Shun and Dan, already in there robes too I see, and of course Shun has the too tight pants thing going on along with his antenna

"Ace my boy, how you been" Dan said

"Dude, I've told you before, I'm not your boy" I said

"Potter, you should be careful not to hang out with the wrong bunch" Draco said and Shun forced him out

"Get out good-bye" I said

"He's a pain in the as- I mean butt" Shun said

"Worse than his and I quote you Ace 'royal-pain-in-the-ass'" Dan said

"yeah that was the first time I ever said a word like that, after they disappeared, I got a little worried do you think they will ever— Percival!" I yelled as he started to heat up and glow purple

"Drago!" Dan yelled taking out drago

"Ingram" Shun said I gasped and we were transported somewhere Mira, Baron, and Marucho were there too, our bakugan's were in there real form

**'Battle brawler's resistance' **a voice boomed and lights appeared in all the attubutes

"The six accent warriors" drago said

"We fought Zenoheld in a battle" darkus said

"And were defeated" said Haos

"What he wanted was our six attubute energies to power his BT system to destroy all bakugan" Aqua's said

"That's why we must give them to you" subterria said their energies shot in to our bakugan and they evolved

"you must protect them at all costs it's all up to you now, don't let Zenoheld get those energy's" pyrus said

"The fate of the bakugan are in your hands, don't let us down" ventus said and I was suddenly on the compartment floor with a healer leaned over Dan we all sat up at the same time

"Was that a dream" I asked

"No look at Percival if it was a dream they wouldn't look the way they do, they've evolved" Shun said once the healer left

"Well we know what that means" Dan said

"What is going on is it anything we can help with" Ron asked

"Not unless you have a bakugan but you should know if you're going to be our friends" Dan said

"This means that was no dream, it means the Vexos are coming back, it means it is starting again. And we better be on the lookout" Shun said then turned to them "you should know that once we tell you this you will be a part of our battle with the Vexos I have three extra bakugan and gantlets you can use" Shun said, count on the ninja-wannabe to have extra bakugan and give them away he held three bakugan out in his hands "pick one Hermione" he said I was too small to see which ones he had bakugan love Shun all types of them so knowing him he has more than three Hermione picked up a black ball; oh yeah, she's darkus too. "That's darkus centipede second strongest darkus bakugan right behind Ace's Percival"

"Hello centipede, I'm Hermione" she said

"Hello her-mi-o-ne just call me cent" cent said

"And you call me moine, my name seems too hard for you too say" Hermione said

"It's nice to see you again, cent" Percival said

"You too Percival and Prince Acer" cent said my face heated up

"Cent don't call him that you know the boy isn't a prince anymore"

"Percival he will always be a prince he's the true vestal prince, prince Acer Anthony Grit, and he has to face it he always will be"

"Does it really matter, I really don't care" I said

"Okay Harry and Ron pick one" Shun said Ron picked a red ball and Harry got a green one "Ron that is pyrus fly-beetle, very powerful fourth to drago, and Harry that is ventus, ha, ha, harpies, she's third to my Ingram right after my skyress, she's a little annoying" then the door opened

"I thought I heard Shun Kazami" a voice said "Hi there, Dan and Shun, oh hey Ace didn't see you there" Joe said "hey this is wavern, and I'm Joe" Joe said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron

"Okay now to the story" Hermione said

"Who wants to tell it" Dan said

"I will I know more than you three about it" I said with a grin "okay you might not believe this but one day on the planet that I was born on, vestal, cards started raining down every where is was a aftershock of Dr. Michel's dimensional transporter, we were connected to vestria just like the human world, but Shun and Dan will tell that part I was still living in a palace then"

"Hold up, you're a vestal"

"Yes" I said

"Okay the same thing happened here that happened on vestal cards rained down everywhere..." Dan said

"And from those cards came the bakugan" all four of us said

"At first we humans thought they were just harmless game cards, we made a game called bakugan, me and Shun even made up the rules to the game but we soon found out that those cards weren't so harmless after all, they were packed with incredible power." Dan said

"and soon after that this creep called masquerade showed up, and started sending bakugan to the doom-dimension because Wavern had the infinity core and the bakugan world was falling apart it had collided with our world, and wavern's Brother Naga, had the silent core and wanted infinite power" Joe said

"so drago and all of us fought back because if that would of happed it would have been the end of all life as we knew it, so I and komba, along with skyress and harpies went and fought one of naga's minions and he knocked us all out and I woke up before he left so I jumped on his back and held on for dear life 'what the hell are you doing human. I'm not a fair ride' he yelled at me and tried to get me off of him but by that time the others were awake and we defeated him so we went running to Joe and wavern when a Kato imposter told us to go to Dan and Runo he fooled the others but not me I pretended to be fooled just like the others so when they ran off I went to help Joe. Naga was currently battling wavern for the infinity Core, so I tried to stop him but Naga did not like that so I held him off long enough for Dan to get there, when he did Wavern gave him the infinity core and he took the silent core from Naga and made the perfect core and reunited them with vestria and made new Vestria and all the Bakugan returned home" Shun said

"okay, so while that was happing on earth king Zenaheld and Prince Hydron attacked the palace that I lived in and burnt it to the ground, so it was not long after the bakugan returned home to new vestria that king Zenoheld heard of new vestria. So he sent his eleven year old son and two cities of vestals including myself which I had sunk on. we built cities and in those cities battle arena's we were egger to play with our new pets, the prince recruited the best of each attubute, Shadow prove, Mylene, Gus, Volt, lync, and spectra, I was living on the streets at the time and I knew I was a good brawler but I never entered the battles because I did not want to be one of the Vexos, people had made rumors saying that I was better than shadow prove or even spectra, leader of the Vexos, and it was true I was, so one day out of the blue this girl kidnaps me and takes me out to the middle of nowhere and challenges me to a brawl and I lose but then she gives me Percival and he spoke to me and I then knew that everything I knew about the bakugan was lies and I devoted myself to helping this girl save the bakugan, the girl told me that her name was Mira and together we were the battle brawlers resistance, it was just the two of us but we were ready for anything. Soon I went walking in beta city knowing, I shouldn't have been there because I had already been labeled a traitor and the vestal police were on the lookout for me. And this pink haired boy came up to me he asked his I was part of the resistance and I told him that I was, he said his name was baron and he had freed his tegerria and Nemus and wanted to join so I lead him back to Mira and there was now three of us and we went on for a year until baron lost tegerria a battle to spectra phantom and his bakugan Helios. So drago who was the perfect core became a bakugan again, and he went to earth and got Dan, so the two try to ditch the others but Marucho came along with them, Shun was also on new vestria but we didn't know that at the time, so Mira went and got Dan and Marucho and I challenged Dan to a battle because my ego was too big"

"Uh-uh" Shun said "you mean is too big"

"whatever, so nether one of us won the match and those two join us and we decide to go after the dimension controllers but Dan has to battle Gus and spectra comes to aid Gus so Dan was taking on two Vexos at a time then a light came out of the sky and it was Shun so then we started taking out the controllers and the Vexos get mechanical bakugan, but we free the bakugan, spectra becomes so obsessed with making the perfect bakugan and power hungry that the Vexos bomb the sky palace and leave him for dead. And they disappear and mad eye moody found me but now they are coming back. The End"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. DUN. DUN: the Vexos are coming back, I bet you saw that coming though just trying to do something dramatic, but it probably didn't work<strong>


	4. the sorting

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bakugan,**** now with no further ado on to Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: the sorting<strong>

We got off the train and a huge man stood there pointing to boats "firs' years, firs' years, to the boats, three ter a boat" he yelled I got in a boat with Ron and Harry, Joe was with Dan and Shun and I had no clue who Hermione was with one boy had a over sized frog, oh so that must be a toad, with a jolt the boats moved forward "duck!" the man yelled from the front bout everyone but I did since I was small enough to fit under the bridge, we then saw the castle, it was beautiful. We got out of the boat and met a professor that led us into a hallway she was holding a three legged stool and an old hat, I winced, that thing was ugly and it's the sorting hat. Oh no. We walked into the great hall and lined up at the steps the professor put the stool down and sat the hat on it and the old ugly sorting hat began to sing

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _  
><em>But don't judge on what you see, <em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black, <em>  
><em>your top hats sleek and tall, <em>  
><em>for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>and I can cap them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see, <em>  
><em>so try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>If you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folk use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>  
><em>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<em>  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none) <em>  
><em>for I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

"Professor Mongrel start the sorting" headmaster Dumbledore said

"Acer Grit" I walked up to the stool and sat down Professor Mongrel put the hat on my head

**Your only six, never have I sorted a six-year-old but let's see, hmm you're the vestal prince, but was put on the streets, you snuck onto a transport, so you have some cunning, I should put you in Slytherin, but— hmm what's this you betrayed your own people to save the bakugan, you are a bakugan brawler so you belong in.**

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled the Gryffindor table roared with clapping and cheering as I walked over there

"Blaze Zambia" a black bushy haired boy walked up to the stool

"Slytherin" the hat said

"Draco Malfoy" Draco walked up to the hat with a smirk sped firm on his lips, oh how I hate that kid. Yea true I might not have known him a day but no one and I mean **no one** teases me about my age and size and gets away with it, I will make his life miserable because I am a preppy Hot-shot prince and I can do anything

"Slytherin" the hat yelled as soon as it hit his head, and that stupid sleek back blond walked over to that stupid Slytherin table

"You don't like him do you" someone said I slightly jumped and saw Fred and Gorge but they didn't say it "I'm Ray, you don't like the Malfoy's do you Kid" Ray asked again

"Uh… I guess not, he kind of bullied me on the train because I'm so small and because my hair is blue" I said

"Why is it that color" Fred asked

"I'm vestal"

"Dan Kuso" my friend walked up to the hat, please let him be in this house, please

"Gryffindor" Dan came and sat down next to me

"Fang Martinez"

"Gryffindor"

"Iggy Griffins"

"Gryffindor"

"Hermione Granger"

"Gryffindor" she came and sat with us

"Harry potter" he slowly walked up to the stool and after a few minutes he was put in Gryffindor, Shun, Ron, and Joe also were

"Welcome all of you first years to Hogwarts, school of magic, you will find that we give out points to each houses, you will earn points for good behavior and points will be deducted for bad behavior, now to everyone else welcome back I have be asked to remind two of our students that the forbidden forest is strictly that forbidden. Now with that said let the welcome feast begin"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that is my pitiful chapter 4 I just could not think of anything I got a writers block so the next chapter might suck but i'm trying<strong>


	5. return of teh vexos

**I do not own Harry Potter or Bakugan,**** now with no further ado on to Chapter 5 and i'm sorry if this sucks if you want you can give me ideas, it's been so long since I read HP and I'm watching the Bakugan episodes to figure out what to do next so here is the worse chapter in my opinion chapter 5 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: return of the Vexos<strong>

"_Those old fools, they think that they have saved the bakugan, but they have only delayed the launch of the BT system the bakugan will fall" king Zenoheld said_

_"Father might I sagest that they transferred the powers to the resistance, it only makes sense that they would do that because, the resistance, force us off of new Vestroia" Hydron said_

_"sire, I would like to go after Ace personally, me and him have a score to settle; plus I know he has gone to Hogwarts and that, the Emo ninja and Dan kuso are also there" shadow said_

_"You may go" King Zenoheld said_

_"And I'll go after baron, leave Shun and Dan for now, let's take out the weaker ones" prince Hydron said_

I shot up like a bullet, the Vexos are planning their first attack, and it's on me and Baron. I have to find a way to warn him, but he's on vestal, it's not like I could just write a letter and send that to him.

"Ace is you alright" Percival asked

"I had a dream vision" I said

"Do tell" he said

"It was about the Vexos, they are planning their first attacks on me and Baron, shadow is coming here today, I think he'll strike during our first broom lesson and Hydron is going after Baron." I said

"Well we must be on the lookout, it's not like we can just send a letter to baron you know, we must hope he's ready" Percival said

"I know" I said, today was our first broom lesson, and it was a Saturday

…time skip…jump to broom lessons…

"Now everybody stand to the left side of your broom, hold your hand out over the broom and say up" madam hooch said

"Up" I said to no avail "up…up…up…up" I couldn't get it to work

"Can't get a simple broom to work, Ace" a voice said behind us, we all turned to face it, and Madam Hooch pulled out her wand

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked, I went to grab my wand to so did the others but I felt myself getting out my gauntlet as well

"I'm Shadow Prove, I'm here because I have some unfinished business with pretty boy over here" shadow said

"I have a name you know" I yelled at him

"What do you need my student for, what is your problem with him, what do you want that he could possibly have" madam hooch said, professor mongrel, Snape and Hagrid were out here now

"my problem with him, I'll tell you, I have no problem with him, Grit is the problem, he brags about how great of a brawler he is, Hot-shot, that's what the Emo ninja calls you, right, Grit. What I want, I want him dead, you know what else I want, Ace." Shadow said the others backed away forgetting about the six year old "Hand over the Darkus energy"

"You want me to just give up, now, where's the fun in that, let's dance." I said I jumped into the air, sifting into a sixteen year old, and my brawling clothes were back, it's kind of hard to brawl, wearing a cloak.

"Have it your way then "shadow said bringing out his gantlet, I pocketed my wand and put on my gantlet, I heard professor mongrel say "how is that possible, I thought he was six"

"He is six, his mother was a megamorphous" Dumbledore said

"GANTLET POWER STRIKE" we yelled time did not freeze or anything, the magic was enough, connived with our gantlets to allow time to go on during a battle

"I'm first, Gate card set, bakugan brawl, Percival stand" I threw Percival out on to the playing field. He rose to his full height, I heard gasps

"I am darkus midnight Percival" Percival said

"I see he's evolved, evolved or not, he's still no match for what I got, Bakugan brawl, mechanical bakugan Drakus Hades stand and destroy" shadow said and his bakugan came out, Hades was a mechanical version of Hydranoid

"No way that's a mechanical bakugan, I'll crush that" I said

"Ability activate rope lash" shadow said, Hades caught Percival in a rope, "ability activate, saber breath"

"This one's quick Ace" Percival said

"Percival, let's do this" I said pulling out an ability and putting it in my gantlet, " Ability activate, shadow mist" I said, and before Hades could strike Percival turned to a mist and got out of the way

"Cheep magic tricks" Shadow said, why wasn't he laughing like normal

"Then maybe this will enlighten you, ability activate, thunder boom" purple light shot from Percival and blew Hades, up and under Hades was Mylene's bakugan, "what" I said

"I see our cover is blown" shadow said jumping into the air and he was now Mylene

"I should have know it was you from the start" I yelled at her

"Do your brawling skills match your mighty Ego" Mylene said "ability activate water canon"

"Gate card open, chain reaction" I said

"What" she said

"oh did you like that one, it reverse you opponents attack, and Adds 200 points to my bakugan" I said as her bakugan landed at her feet I caught Percival

Mylene life force 50%

"Gate card set, Bakugan brawl, stand makumus" Mylene said

"Bakugan brawl Percival stand" I said

"Play times over little boy, ability activate, absence" little things came out of makumus and started shooting Percival he screamed out.

"Ability activate, superior shield" I yelled and Percival had a shield

"A shields no help if you leave your back side open" Mylene said shooting Percival once again

"Those things are a pain in the butt. How does she get those things to move so fast" I said

"I'm using the computerized system called absence, it scans brain waves and relays information to the mini pods based on my thoughts" Mylene said

"You're some brawler! Using computers is a crutch" I said

"I assure you Acer, it is not a crutch but a very useful tool, and perhaps you need another demonstration" she said and Percival was shooting and he landed at my feet

Ace life gauge- 10%

"We took a beating that time, but were not down yet, Gate card set, bakugan brawl, Percival"

"You just don't know when your beaten, bakugan brawl, makumus" Mylene said "ability activate, mirage" her bakugan disappeared

"They're gone!" I said "I guess we need to stock them out, Gate card open. Huh, why isn't my Gate card working?"

"Merge blocks one opponent from opening their gate card, ability activate, absence" the little guys started shooting Percival again

"Those things need to be swatted like the fly's they are" I said

"By the time you figure out how to do that this battle will be over" Mylene said when a another bakugan came on to the field

"Not possible" Mylene said

"Ability activate, arena cavtation" someone said behind me

"Yes master Klaus" the bakugan said and started singing a wave took down the little guys

"Her beautiful voice gives me goose bumps every time" he said

"Hey, what's the big idea intruding on my battle like that" I said

"I believe we were saving you, the only true challenge for a Aquas is another Aquas, even you the mighty Ace, must admit that you were having a spot of trouble" Klaus said he was clearly not a student here, for he didn't wear the robes

"But how do you know who I am"

"I make it my business to be in the know, I never fall behind because I'm always one step ahead, let's get back to the task at hand"

"How rude, I'll have to teach you some manors, ability activate absence" Mylene said

"Your right on what you said Ace Grit, these mini pods need to be dealt with now, Ability activate, adule tester" siren stared singing and the pods started falling, makumus reappeared

"That voice, I can't think" Mylene said

"Now open your gate card" Klaus said

"I don't need you to tell me how to brawl, Gate card open Element merge" I said

"Ability activate depth dive" Mylene said and my gate card was nullified

"Mylene's as vicious as she is beautiful….. You should grAcefully retreat now, your beautiful and a worthy opponent, I'm a gentleman, there's no need for further humiliation" Klaus said, what does he think he's doing. She's not just going to retreat, he's only going to anger her, and then she'll make a fool out of the both of us.

"This battle will end in tears alright, but they will be coming from your eyes not mine, abases"

"Sirenoid get ready, ripple shield"

"Ability activate, thunder blast" I said

Mylene life force 0%

"Enjoy your victory while you can brawlers because when I return with my Vexos teammates nothing will be left" then she left Percival and sirenoid came back to us and time resumed, I held Percival out in my hand.

"I must thank you for your help sirenoid" he said

"No thanks necessary, pleasure all mine" sirenoid said

"Klaus, I thought you wouldn't be here until later." Professor mongrel said

"I wasn't, until I heard of the Vexos returning, I had a vivid dream and decided to come warn Ace before they got here, but it seemed as if I was a little late, oh, Ace, Baron is calling" then this huge screen popped up from out of nowhere it was static, portal communication is difficult.

_**"Ace they're back, the Vexos are back."**_

"I know baron, I know. What's happened up in vestal and I'll tell you what's happened here." I said

_**"Hydron attacked me in the park and he took the Haos energy. I'm so sorry Ace. I couldn't stop it"**_

"Don't beat yourself up about it baron." Dan said "they surprised you, we still have five of the energy's, come to earth, we can't let them get any more"

"Yea, we must protect these energy's" Shun said

_**"Master Dan, master Shun. So Ace what happened with you guys"**_

"Mylene attacked me, I almost lost, but Klaus stepped in and saved me"

_"**By Ace"**_

_"_By Baron" I said, I did a back flip and changed back to six years old and was now wearing my robes, I almost lost balance on my landing, Klaus grabbed me by my arms and kept me steady

* * *

><p><strong>That sucked is all I'm going to say, but I'm trying don't know when the next chapter will get up<strong>


End file.
